


The Adventure Of Fellowship

by 489yongkiki123



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bleed, First Experience, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-lubricating, On the way to destroy the ring, The One Ring seduces Aragorn to kiss Legolas, a little bit painful but full of love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/489yongkiki123/pseuds/489yongkiki123
Summary: On the way to destroy the powerful The One Ring, Legolas notices a mysterious darkness haze appear in Aragorn's enchanted eyes. Then, what Aragorn has done is totally surprised Legolas. Will Legolas accept it or refuse it? Anyway, what Aragorn felt for him is true. The One Ring just expands the lust Aragorn felt for Legolas.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 6





	The Adventure Of Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

> 作者认为由于两人都是初次，对于这方面的知识非常浅薄，因此不懂得需要润滑，小叶子就此受伤了！【会流血】【会流血】【会流血】（重要的要说三次！）

背景：守戒护队的冒险旅途之初夜

设定：初体验、互撸

配对：阿拉贡/莱格拉斯

警告：作者认为由于两人都是初次，对于这方面的知识非常浅薄，因此不懂得需要润滑，小叶子就此受伤了！【会流血】【会流血】【会流血】（重要的要说三次！）

莱格拉斯一直认为他第一次见到阿拉贡是在他自己听了瑟兰迪尔的话往北方寻找游侠时，在一间人类小酒馆里的见面。

莱格拉斯其实只是往北方毫无线索地在流浪，收集到了零零散散的线索才在小酒馆里遇到一群稍作休息的北方游侠们。  
阿拉贡与过后没什么差别，依然是以脏兮兮的外表出现在大家的眼前。

莱格拉斯不确定眼前的一群游侠哪一个才是他需要寻找的阿拉松之子，于是他在披着精灵斗篷情况下安静地在不引人注目的角落里静悄悄地观察着游侠们。

那大概是由十位左右的游侠组成的群队，莱格拉斯发现多数的游侠不是在互相拼酒就是在高谈话论只有那一位跟自己一样披着斗篷的男人坐在一旁安静地嘴咬着烟斗不时呼出烟来。

由于不同于其他人的样子，莱格拉斯的视线停在他身上有点久，久到那个男人发现自己身上有着一道炽热的视线停留在自己的身上而抬眼看向莱格拉斯的方向。

刚巧的，两人的视线对上了，而莱格拉斯有些不好意思地移开视线，盯着小酒馆有些破烂的桌子表面。

莱格拉斯移开视线时身体也跟着动了，不知为何动作比平常稍微大而导致覆盖在他头上的斗篷掉下来，露出一头耀眼的金发和精灵标志的尖耳朵。

这为他引来了全部酒馆里的人的注意力，几乎全部人都为眼前的景象而深吸了口气。

“是精灵对吧？”

“好美的人类...”“什么人类！明明是精灵！”

“你看他那对尖耳朵！”

“金色的头发...一定是精灵！”

“我从没见到那么美的生灵啊！”

...

莱格拉斯变得有些慌张起来，急忙起身往门的方向走去，想要马上离开这里，第一次受到如此之多的注目令他觉得浑身不舒服。

那个人类上一秒还在犹豫，下一秒就跟着起身走向莱格拉斯的方向去。

“是来自幽暗密林的精灵吗？”

莱格拉斯听见身后响起的低沉男人嗓音，用着精灵语和他说话，成功引起他的注意力，终于停下步伐转身过去。

“你是？”莱格拉斯问。

面前的男人脱下头上的斗篷，行了个抚胸礼，再以精灵语继续对话，“我是阿拉松之子，阿拉贡，你也可叫我Estel，养父替我取的精灵名字。”

莱格拉斯在男人说出阿拉松的名时就已经双眼亮起来了，“你就是阿拉贡了？”

阿拉贡点头，“不知为何你来到这里？”

莱格拉斯如释负重似的呼了口气，“为了找你，我父亲，幽暗密林的国王，让我前来北方寻找你。”

直到现在莱格拉斯依然以为这就是他们初见的时候，实际上莱格拉斯早就遇过了阿拉贡——在一次前往萝林拜访的时候。

那时候的阿拉贡才刚刚七岁，他刚巧也在那里是因为林谷领主收养他之后第一次将他送到萝林拜访凯兰崔尔。

莱格拉斯和一些幽暗密林的精灵来到了世外桃源的萝林，他们惊叹着在幽暗密林见不到的美丽景象，直到哈尔迪前来迎接他们。

阿拉贡那时非常的调皮，就算是来到了一个对他来说是陌生的环境下，他也能随地到处乱跑，对于陌生的精灵也不显得害羞反而主动与他们搭话。

就在莱格拉斯和其他的精灵们刚刚到达了门口时，蹲着一旁玩着地上的泥土的阿拉贡一抬头就看见了令他用尽一生爱惜的精灵。（表问我为什么阿拉贡蹲在地上玩土，我乐意！）

小小的阿拉贡一晃了神，就不小心跌倒在地，动静之大引起了莱格拉斯的注意。

莱格拉斯看见眼前一个满脸脏兮兮的人类小孩跌倒在地，马上走过去试图帮他站起身来。

“小朋友，你没事吧？”

莱格拉斯朝阿拉贡伸出了一只手，脸带着微笑地看向阿拉贡。

阿拉贡看见带着甜美温暖的笑容，一时忘记了他是谁、他在哪里、发生了什么。

莱格拉斯奇怪地看着眼前没有反应的阿拉贡，以为小孩子跌倒碰到了脑袋变傻了呢。

“小朋友，你怎么了？你听得见我在说话吗？”莱格拉斯不禁关心起虽然脏兮兮但却可爱得很的人类儿童。

阿拉贡这才回神过来，“我没事！”

莱格拉斯见小孩终于回答了他，松了口气，再次伸出了手，“起来吧。”

阿拉贡看了莱格拉斯的手又看上了莱格拉斯的脸，就这样重复了几下逗笑了莱格拉斯。

长得那么漂亮，连笑声都那么好听，我要娶你！！！

“愣着干什么呢，起来吧。”

阿拉贡有点不敢置信地伸出自己的手放在莱格拉斯的手心上，莱格拉斯轻轻一施力就把阿拉贡从地上拉起。

天哪，连手都那么软！

嗯，还有身上的味道事我从未闻过的香味呢！

“你叫什么名字呀？”

“Estel.”

或许是太过久远，莱格拉斯忘记了自己一早就见过阿拉贡，从一个稚嫩的小孩已经长大成一个能够独当一面的刚铎国王了。

阿拉贡在第一次见面时故意提起了自己的精灵名字，试图唤起莱格拉斯的记忆，可惜的是，莱格拉斯的确已经忘掉了他。

阿拉贡在过后的旅途中依然介意莱格拉斯把他忘记掉了这一回事儿，但他又不好意思主动提起，深怕唤起莱格拉斯对于自己小时候可笑的样子的记忆而遭到嫌弃。

又再过段时间后莱格拉斯又带着几个精灵来到了林谷参加会议，两人又再碰面，不是以陌生人的身份而是以好朋友的身份再次与对方相遇。

后来正式组成了护戒队后，两人这才真正算是形影不离。

阿拉贡对于莱格拉斯非常念念不忘，小时候说的要娶他可不是开玩笑的，他再次与莱格拉斯重遇后试图拉近彼此的关系，由于黑暗正在蠢蠢欲动他便努力把儿女长情之事抛开脑后。

然而不是你要努力无视掉心中的渴望就能顺利摆脱掉的，每当莱格拉斯靠近他的时候，他都能闻到一阵令他着迷的独特清新气味，这只是令他小心翼翼藏在心中的欲望慢慢地揭开来。

他情不自禁地想要多靠近那美丽的精灵一点，想要触碰那白皙滑嫩的肌肤，想要在他美丽的脸蛋看见被自己欺负后可怜兮兮的样子...

阿拉贡狠狠地摇了摇头，看来魔戒也正在影响他的心智，放大了他对莱格拉斯的一切宵想觊觎。

看见阿拉贡奇怪的动作，莱格拉斯担心地看向他，“怎么了？你没事吧？”

阿拉贡原本已把宵想抛去，但在他耳边响起的嗓音再次勾起他心中的黑暗面...

阿拉贡抬头看到精灵的双唇紧抿着，眉间透露了主人的担忧，“阿拉贡？”

莱格拉斯对阿拉贡的反应感到奇怪，习惯性地歪了歪头，殊不知这可爱的样子彻底勾起了阿拉贡的欲望。

阿拉贡伸手摸上莱格拉斯的脸颊，果然，和自己想象中一样，触感顺滑且温热，真实的感觉提醒着他眼前不是个幻象。

“莱格拉斯...”

“嗯？”

莱格拉斯脸上担忧的样子依然挂着，他那双湖蓝色的瞳孔望进阿拉贡幽深的瞳孔里，发现原本的阳光灿烂的眼神似乎被阴暗缠上了，“阿拉贡！你醒醒！”

阿拉贡被莱格拉斯握着肩膀摇着，但这并没有什么效果只是加强了他心中的欲望，一把将莱格拉斯的脖颈往自己的方向拉去，将自己的双唇粗暴地印在自己觊觎已久的嫩唇。

莱格拉斯没想到阿拉贡竟然会对他做出这样的行为，直接出力推离开阿拉贡，扇了他一巴掌望他会苏醒起来。

果然在精灵的暴力（？ 之下阿拉贡彻底醒过来了，眨眨眼看着眼前双颊染上绯红的精灵，又感觉到自己的脸颊火辣辣的刺痛，“莱格拉斯？我怎么了...”

莱格拉斯凝视着他，脑子里快速地旋转尝试分析刚才阿拉贡行为的意味。

阿拉贡觉得头皮有点发麻，眼前自己暗恋已久的精灵就这样安静地凝视着他，刚才发生的事如潮水般卷到了他的脑海里，原来自己刚才强吻了莱格拉斯？！

“噢，我的天呐...莱格拉斯我很对不起！”

莱格拉斯移开视线转过身，声音有些闷闷地说，“没关系，你应该是受到了魔戒的影响。”

阿拉贡觉得莱格拉斯的语气有点...失望？

为什么失望？是因为被自己的朋友强吻了还是因为朋友对自己竟然有着羞耻的遐想？

阿拉贡想着反正自己刚刚的行为已经对他们之间的友谊起了影响，一不做二不休，干脆现在直接向他坦白了吧！

“莱格拉斯...对于刚才我真的很抱歉，虽然魔戒的确影响了我，但我觉得我对于你的感情不能再隐瞒下去了。”

阿拉贡说到这里，莱格拉斯的身子很明显地僵着了。

“我觉得...我爱上你了，就在很久很久以前。刚才那个吻其实我想对你做很久了，我明白像你这样高贵美丽的精灵绝对不会看上我这一个粗俗的人类。经过今天发生的，或许过后我们连朋友都做不了了吧。”阿拉贡嘲笑了自己，“每次看见你，我无法无视掉自己心里拥有强烈对你的渴望与拥有，我不想在你身上留下我的污点，更不想要看见你对我露出失望的表情，我只好把这个感情深深地埋藏在我的心底。我相信刚才我的所作所为对你来说是个侮辱，但是请你相信我，除了那些不堪入目的遐想，我对你的感情是千真万确的。莱格拉斯，我喜欢你。”

阿拉贡说完后，闭上了眼不想看见自己预料中的反应，于是起身离开临时搭的帐篷，吹一吹冷风让自己的脑子清醒点。

没想到的是，莱格拉斯听见阿拉贡动作的声音后，有些慌忙地转过身来面对阿拉贡，“阿拉贡！”

阿拉贡没有转过身来，他深怕在那个漂亮的脸蛋看见令他心碎的样子。

“转过身来，阿拉贡。”

莱格拉斯见阿拉贡装着没听见，于是奋力一拉，阿拉贡这下正面面对自己了。

“为什么对我说那些话就转身离开了？你是那么不负责的人吗？”

阿拉贡对自己所听见的有所震惊，瞳孔有些颤抖仿佛刚才听见的声音是自己的幻听。

负责？我应该如何负责，自我了结后不再出现他的面前吗？

“你向我表白后，就打算一走了之，不考虑我的感受吗？”

“我...那我该怎样呢”

莱格拉斯有些气鼓鼓的叉着腰，“那我如果说我也喜欢你呢，我该怎样？”

阿拉贡从垂头丧气直接抬头喜出望外地看着莱格拉斯，“什么？你是说真的？”

莱格拉斯又突然觉得害羞了，“嗯...我其实，其实我，在见到你第一眼就有那么一点喜欢了呢...”

“第一眼？”

莱格拉斯点头，“就是在那个小酒馆的时候呀。”

阿拉贡听到这里微微地感到伤心，在他年纪轻轻的时候就不可自拔地爱上这位精灵了呢，看来可爱的精灵忘记了之前他们早就相遇了。

但是阿拉贡还是觉得震惊，有些不相信地再次问莱格拉斯，“你真的喜欢我？不是因为害怕我伤心？”

莱格拉斯有点恼火了，“你要我说多少次呢。对，我喜欢你！这样够了吧...唔”

阿拉贡听到莱格拉斯的回答，兴奋地再次吻上那两片在他眼前晃来晃去的柔软。

第一次接吻的两人显得有点窘迫，只是在对方的嘴唇上重复亲吻，毫无技巧的。

果然，很快就因为缺氧而再次分开。

“呼...”

两人互相抵着对方的额头，用双手触碰着对方的脸颊，露出了幸福的笑容。

阿拉贡本来很享受这一个温馨的时刻，可惜在终于确认关系后自己的脑海里又浮现了刚才自己脑补的画面，小兄弟不争气地支起小帐篷。

“额...”

阿拉贡害羞地放开莱格拉斯，而莱格拉斯表示有点奇怪，顺着阿拉贡的视线往下看。

天，莱格拉斯看到了！我的天，莱格拉斯会不会认为我是个好色的人类呢？糟了糟了...

气氛变得尴尬起来，阿拉贡害羞地不敢抬头看莱格拉斯脸上的表情。

莱格拉斯发出的爆笑声先打破这个窘迫的环境，“哈哈哈哈，阿拉贡你也会觉得不好意思的么？”

阿拉贡的脸不争气地红透了，莱格拉斯笑了一会儿就停下了，温柔地抬起阿拉贡的下巴，“不要觉得不好意思，这样是正常的不是吗？反而我高兴你对我起了反应呢，至少反映了你是真的喜欢我甚至有了欲望不是吗？”（作者：这一句话一点道理都没有，看过就算了啊！别当真！）

阿拉贡表示有点惊讶，精灵是那么开放的吗？

莱格拉斯无声地笑了笑，慢慢地将手探向阿拉贡的裤头，将手伸进去碰到了目标后，手微微地缩了一下，深吸一口气后，轻握着把柄。

听到了阿拉贡发出的嘶嘶声，阿拉贡承认在自己的小兄弟在碰到了莱格拉斯微冰冷的手后，一阵酥麻感传到了他的头皮。

莱格拉斯开始上下移动起来，他不知道为什么就这样鬼迷心窍地一心想要帮阿拉贡释放于是在没有任何技巧之下就随便这样动了起来。

“啊...嘶啊...”阿拉贡的声音在莱格拉斯的耳里是如此低沉又性感。

对于此事莱格拉斯和阿拉贡并不是毫无经验只是实行起来显得技巧比较生疏，花了一些时间才让阿拉贡感受到摩擦带来的快感。

在过后持续的摩擦中，阿拉贡终于到达了顶峰，是放了出来，弄得莱格拉斯的手沾上了一些白浊。

“哈啊...真是对不起呢，莱格拉斯。”阿拉贡对于自己的热液弄到了莱格拉斯的手感到有些不好意思像是弄脏了对他来说最为神圣的精灵身上。

莱格拉斯只是摇摇头，对他露出微笑，“不要感到抱歉，是我自愿的。”

阿拉贡抬头望进承载着星辰的双眼，皎洁一笑，“既然你帮我了，那我也得帮你，这样才公平对吧。”

莱格拉斯听见阿拉贡这么对他说，双颊微微泛红，“额，啊？”

阿拉贡对于莱格拉斯可爱的反应，心里早已尖叫起来：我的天，连害羞的样子也那么好看！！！！

“为您效劳。”

阿拉贡也照着刚才莱格拉斯对他做的那样，把右手伸进裤头，握上了炽热的把柄从温柔的力度开始上下移动。

莱格拉斯自认为自己身为精灵族的一员对于情欲的兴趣可算是族里最薄弱的那个，没想到经阿拉贡这样一动，埋在深处的欲望就这样占有着他的理智。

莱格拉斯因为摩擦带来的快感而不自觉地发出呻吟声，“唔嗯...”

莱格拉斯对于自己发出呻吟声表示惊吓，从没想到自己竟然也会成为那个对于情事所带来的快感而发出令人害羞的叫声。

而阿拉贡觉得自己脸上的表情快不能保持着了：莱格拉斯连叫声也叫得那么好听！！！

“哈啊...阿、阿拉贡...我、唔...”莱格拉斯因为阿拉贡的手指抠着自己分身的头部引发他一串媚叫。

阿拉贡对于自己能够为美丽的精灵服务感到非常荣幸，从而加快速度比莱格拉斯更富有技巧的手法让俩格拉斯也享受到了达到顶峰的感觉。

“哈、哈、阿拉贡...”

莱格拉斯从高潮的余韵慢慢恢复，视线朦胧地摸上了阿拉贡有胡渣的脸庞。

“阿拉贡...怎么办，我觉得我好奇怪....”

莱格拉斯不知他该不该在阿拉贡面前说出他此时此刻的感受，虽然分身刚刚得到解放，但他现在却感觉到他体内有着奇怪的炽热感渐渐影响他。

莱格拉斯现在觉得身体某一个部分特别地痒，想要得到某个物体的怜惜，那个部分不自觉地收缩着像是在提醒主人身体诚实的反应需要触碰、甚至是陌生感觉：空虚。

阿拉贡有些担心地凝视着莱格拉斯的脸庞，盼望能从表情上得到莱格拉斯心情的一些线索。

“莱格拉斯？怎么了吗？”

莱格拉斯有点惊恐地回答着阿拉贡，“我、我不知道。我总觉得，某个地方有点...痒...我不知道为什么会这样，是正常的吗？”

阿拉贡蹙着眉头，“痒？具体是哪里？”

莱格拉斯不敢说出那个难以启齿的部位，但是瘙痒感却折磨着他，“后面...我的后面...”

阿拉贡一开始得到这样的答复确是感到疑惑，突然灵光一闪，“后面？你是指...这里吗？”

阿拉贡的左手轻抚莱格拉斯的屁股，用询问的眼神看着莱格拉斯。

莱格拉斯咬着下唇点点头，“为什么呀，阿拉贡？是正常的么...”

阿拉贡本想逗一逗眼前这个美丽的精灵，可是抬眼看到的却是亮晶晶的双眼表情十分担忧又害怕的样子又不忍心吓唬他了。

于是阿拉贡抚一抚莱格拉斯的后背，“额，该怎么说呢，并不是每个人都会有这样的反应...”

莱格拉斯听见这里双眼瞪得更圆了，眼神带着恐惧，阿拉贡马上接上话，“但是可以算是正常的，只是我不知道我们接下来该不该这样做罢了...”

莱格拉斯从阿拉贡的话中听出了能够解决他现在奇怪的感觉催促着阿拉贡继续把话说完，“只是什么呢？只要你有能够解决问题地方法，我可以接受的！”

阿拉贡骚了骚头发，“就是...就是进行...你们所说的‘结合’”

莱格拉斯结巴了起来，“结...结合？”

阿拉贡不想要莱格拉斯为了解决他面临的问题就草率地做出决定，何况‘结合’对精灵来说极为重要，可说是会影响精灵一辈子的，因此阿拉贡不想要以后见到最爱的精灵对于此事有一丝后悔。

“你、你就当作没听到我刚才所说的！我绝对没有要强迫你的意思，绝对没有！”

莱格拉斯不知道该怎么做决定，在他心里深处，他的确很喜欢阿拉贡。

那么，他爱阿拉贡吗？有爱他甚至要和他结合的念头吗？

如果随着莱格拉斯对于爱情的直觉，是的，他爱阿拉贡。

自从在小酒馆那里相遇，他就对轮廓硬朗的阿拉贡念念不忘。

每当闭上眼的时候，都会看见阿拉贡高大的身影；回想起他们靠近时令他着迷的阿拉贡身上传来的味道掺杂着淡淡的烟草味；渴望阿拉贡的温度、触碰...

我爱他吗，莱格拉斯自问。

我爱他，莱格拉斯确定地下结论。

“不，我愿意。我愿意与你结合，阿拉贡。”

阿拉贡震惊地看着莱格拉斯，阿拉贡真心地不想要伤害莱格拉斯，虽然他的确渴望得到莱格拉斯，但绝对不是以这种方式，何况对方是他一生最爱的高贵优雅精灵。

“莱格拉斯...别这样，你会后悔的...”

“不会。阿拉贡，你听我说，虽然今天我们才彼此告白，但是我很确定地对你说，我很早以前就喜欢上你了只是没有看透我自己的心。既然今天我...都那样了，你就别再犹豫了。”

阿拉贡没有说话，只是望进莱格拉斯的眼睛，试图想要寻找任何一丝犹豫的情绪。

然而没有，莱格拉斯的眼神异常坚定。

“如果你犹豫是因为我没说那句话，那我现在就对你说，我爱你。”

莱格拉斯他说他爱我？我没有犯模糊吧？

暗恋对方已久，究竟是何德何能对方也刚好爱着自己？

莱格拉斯见阿拉贡还没回过神来，一把拉着阿拉贡往自己身上压，“我既然说出我的心意，那你应该也对此付上一些回报吧？”

“我、可是、”

“别可是了，我比你活得更久，难不成我比你还要不清楚友情和爱情的差别吗？”

莱格拉斯吻上了阿拉贡的双唇，眼眶里盛满着清澈的泪水，“阿拉贡，我不知该如何形容我对你的感情，但我能清楚地明白，我的确是爱你的。刚才你、你突然亲吻我，我吓到了。然后看见你眼里有着暗黑的乌云笼罩着，我知道那是魔戒的影响，所以我想都没想就直接打你了...我打你不是因为我讨厌，而是害怕你清醒不过来。”

“真的吗？莱格拉斯，你也爱我？”

莱格拉斯无奈地点头，“我从不说谎话。”

阿拉贡这就放心了，回吻着莱格拉斯，“那我觉得我有必要帮你止痒...”

一人一精躺在临时用外衣铺着的地上，阿拉贡的呼出的热气萦绕在莱格拉斯的尖耳朵上，惹得尖耳朵蒙上了绯红的颜色。

Legolas...

Aragorn...

互相叫着对方的名字，能够感受到声音里流露出那种真诚的感情。

阿拉贡用他的嘴唇触碰了莱格拉斯的脸颊、脖颈、胸膛、腹部......

“莱格拉斯，你确定要这样做吗？”

莱格拉斯捧着阿拉贡的脸，露出了一向温柔的笑容，“我愿意。”

阿拉贡吞了口口水，缓慢地扯下莱格拉斯身上仅剩的裤子，当然在那之前他也给予对方足够的尊重，自己早已脱掉上衣了。

阿拉贡为精灵完全脱下后，露出了精灵可爱粉嫩纯洁无暇的器官，突然曝露在空中使莱格拉斯脸颊像火烧那样火辣辣的。

由于莱格拉斯的双脚原本是平放在地上，阿拉贡折起莱格拉斯的双脚并分开它们。

像是含苞待放的后穴曝露在阿拉贡的视线，不知是因为阿拉贡炽热的眼神还是空中清冷的空气，后穴紧缩了一下。痉挛

“阿拉贡，你别看了...很、很痒...”

阿拉贡实际上对于交媾的事懂得的并不多，因为他始终是在精灵的领地成长的，因此关于交媾的知识懂得的并不多于莱格拉斯，而是在成为游侠的时候才从其他伙伴们互相开玩笑的时候听到一些类似交媾的粗俗话语。

“进、进来...”

怎么进去？那么窄小的地方怎能容纳自己的兄弟？！

莱格拉斯的后穴开始分泌了肠液，显示了身体的主人已经被欲火燃烧着，“我不是很清楚、我只知道结合是一个人进入另一个人的...”

“我知道，可是...好像应该...”

没等阿拉贡说完，莱格拉斯用自己的双脚勾着阿拉贡更靠近自己，“就进来...”

阿拉贡咬着牙，害怕伤害到莱格拉斯但是他还是抵挡不住莱格拉斯的诱惑，于是扶着自己的兄弟直接进入了莱格拉斯。

预料之中的，仅仅是头部的进入已经让两人疼得狂飙冷汗，作为承受方的莱格拉斯早就叫出了声，“额啊！”

虽然阿拉贡作为进入方，但是窄小的后穴实在太紧，他也不好受，何况男人最脆弱的地方就是分身。

“莱格、拉斯、放松...太紧了。”

阿拉贡尝试安慰莱格拉斯，无奈陌生的物体在进入从没接受过外边的侵入因此一时无法提供一个顺畅的甬道给阿拉贡的分身。

但是善解人意的精灵还是听得出阿拉贡声音里的痛苦，反复地深呼吸几次尽他的能力放松自己身子尤其是那个难以启齿的地方。

“对不起，阿拉贡...太奇怪了，我无法、啊...给我点、时间嗯...”

阿拉贡忽然感觉下面有温热的液体流出来，心想应该是弄伤了莱格拉斯。

心里的愧疚再次流露出来，理智上他应该立即退出，停下这荒唐的性事，但是心里的深处却渴望这副身子已久。

“不要责怪自己，阿拉贡。是我要你、嗯啊、进来的....”

阿拉贡听见和自己同样承受着痛感的莱格拉斯安慰着自己，心里的愧疚因此增加了。

莱格拉斯深吸了口气，调侃似的，“我怎么没想到要润滑呢...呵，反正都流血了、嘶、你就直接进来吧...”

阿拉贡看着莱格拉斯，而莱格拉斯向自己点头，于是他咬了一下口腔里内侧的嫩肉，进入那个温暖的内壁。

“嗯唔...哈啊...”

阿拉贡进入了一半，分身第一次进入一个暖热的甬道，让他不禁叹息了一声。

紧紧吸着他分身的甬道同时也让他感觉一阵一阵的酥麻感传来。

阿拉贡在进入深一点后，开始抽插起来，惹得怀里的精灵发出销魂的呻吟声。

“啊嘶...你真的太紧了...我的爱。”

阿拉贡低下身撬开莱格拉斯的牙齿，鼻腔间都是莱格拉斯身上的香味，分身因此又涨了一圈。

在阿拉贡低下身的时候，腹部摩擦莱格拉斯勃起的阴茎，腿和赤裸的身子纠缠在一起，汗水也因此互相融合起来。

莱格拉斯因阿拉贡的进入，感受到了疼痛感、快感还有酥麻感，他发出一辈子没发出过的呻吟声，他咬紧牙齿闭上眼睛，仔细地感受着后穴中爱人的分身。

爱人的分身就像是一把利刃，把他身体柔软的部分劈开又撞在他无人抵达过的深处，摩擦到脆弱的地方，传来酸胀麻痒直至头顶，下体被填得很满。

爱人的分身就像一团火那样让自己浸在欲火中，被撕裂的后穴甬道火辣辣的，实话实说，疼痛感比快感还要多。

他本来可以阻止阿拉贡的进入，但是此时此刻他只想要和自己认定的人结合，形成最坚固的连接，把自己身心交给对方。

当然，对于精灵来说，毫无保留地把自己的一切交给对方实际上是非常危险的。

你不知道对方会不会背叛你甚至抛弃你，只有交给时间来决定。

理智的莱格拉斯当然不会这样冒险，他的心告诉他，阿拉贡，就是他一辈子唯一的爱人，不管对方将来会不会抛弃自己，他依然是坚持要与阿拉贡在一起。他无法思考，他现在唯一要做的事是，与阿拉贡完成结合，要与阿拉贡永生永世互相纠缠。

他是人类，没关系，我陪他一起老去。

因为，我爱他。

一个“爱”字就能够形容一切不理智的行为，是不是很讽刺呢？

没办法，该死的爱情就是这样蒙蔽了世人的双眼甚至是上苍眷顾拥有永生的精灵也无法避免陷入死循环里。

莱格拉斯更为分开腿，令阿拉贡能够进入他更深处地。

莱格拉斯的眼眶盛满着泪水，不知道是因为生理性的还是情绪上的。

敏感的后穴紧缩着体内的硬挺，把入侵者裹得紧紧的。

“阿拉贡、我、我爱你！啊啊！”

莱格拉斯的分身射出了白浊，他高潮了。

在莱格拉斯高潮的时候，不自觉地缩紧了后穴，后穴剧烈收缩挤出肠液，阿拉贡也知道自己即将爆发，抽插了几十下就往精灵的深处喷洒了种子。

“啊呼呼...”

两个刚刚经历高潮的爱侣互相拥抱着，温存着。

“莱格拉斯，辛苦你了。”

阿拉贡搂着莱格拉斯精瘦的肩膀，吻着他的额头说。

莱格拉斯摇了摇头，把自己埋进阿拉贡温暖而厚实的胸膛里，捕捉着阿拉贡身上的气味，“我不辛苦，我知道这是值得的。”

听到莱格拉斯这么说，阿拉贡的鼻头一酸，视线因为泪水而变得朦胧。

“莱格拉斯，我的爱，我爱你。”

莱格拉斯留着泪笑出来，“我也爱你，阿拉贡。”

你把你自己交给我，我也要把我自己交给你。

我爱你，不管将来我们会经历什么，我都会紧握着你的手，不放你独自一人去承受。

约定，永生永世，都要守护着你，我最爱的精灵，我唯一的爱人。

END


End file.
